Curiosity Doesn't Kill The Cat
by Sandra-Dark
Summary: OneShot Peachshipping Yugi, Yami & Joey have got curiosity bad and end up going through Anzu's bag...who know's what they're gunna find in there!


Hey i'm back again with another fic... this time its a Peachshipping...I'm gunna say the characters are OOC... in little parts but yeah its still good!

WARNING: yeah even though peachshipping is Yugi X Anzu... i've twisted in some guy-on-guy action so if ya don't like that well sorry...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!... though it would be kewl to though! hehehe... but the only thing i own is (as my friend The Wingless Raven says) "The plot-bunnies".

Rating: M - At first i didn't think it would get to that rating but meh... ENJOY.. dont forget to Review at the end - ( NO FLAMES)

* * *

Curiosity Doesn't Kill The Cat

A fight between Yugi and Yami was happening at the Motou's house.

"You do it!" Yugi said nervously.

"No no no you open it." Yami smirked at his Hikari.

"Oh bloody hell I'll open it." Joey pushed the spiky-haired teens out of the way and grabbed the bag on the table and opened it. It was like a ray of light beamed out of the bag as Joey's eyes gazed into it.

"Joey! Don't that's Anzu's bag… you know my girlfriend?" Yugi pouted at the blonde teen now looking in the bag that was rightfully Anzu's.

"Have you ever wondered what she keeps in this bag aye Yugi?" Joey taunted him. Yugi was taken aback from Joey's taunt.

"I…er…well…"

"Oh come on Yugi, I sense that you have curiosity, just admit it." Yami poked his hikari's face while he smirked.

"(sigh) ok, yeah I have had some curiosity." All the boys smiled.

"Alright then we shall cure your curiosity, gather around my fellow friends." Joey placed the bag down on the table and they gathered around. Joey stuck his hand in first and grabbed out a small box.

"What the hell is that?" He looked at the box puzzled-like.

"Open the box Joey, see what's inside." Yugi edged the dumb blonde on. The lid was flipped and awe's escaped the boy's mouths. Joey pulled out a little cotton thing.

"What is it?" Joey sniffed it and then licked it; then his true stupidity shone through, he started to suck on it. Yami grabbed the box out of Joey's hand and read the label.

"Libra regular tampons…what's a tampon?" Yugi shrugged his shoulders.

"I think its some kind of lolly…some weird lolly, with string attached…"

"Maybe you use that for flossing?" Yami looked completely out of it; he had no idea why Anzu would have those in her bag.

"Ok Anzu has weird lolly tampons, what else is in there?" Yugi questioned as he stuck his hand in there and pulled out a tub. He read the label.

"Hot wax; proven to remove the toughest hair." Yami laughed.

"So that's why your legs are smooth and shiny Yugi, she waxed your legs while you were asleep after the party the other day. Ha ha ha!" Redness overcame Yugi's cheeks.

"Can we get back to what we were doing Yami?" He pushed his friend over to the bag.

"It's your turn to pull something out of the bag." Yami smiled as he pulled out a jar of coffee. He was about to open it when Yugi snatched it out of his hands.

"Oh no you don't I remember what happened last time you had coffee…there was no house left!" Yami turned away.

"What are you talking about? I don't remember no such thing!" The hikari shook his head as he placed the jar next to the tub of wax and the lolly tampons.

"This is turning into a game isn't it?"

"Oh you say that about everything Hikari! Joey it's your turn." Yami pointed at the blonde who was still sucking on the tampon. He stuck his hand into the bag and pulled out a pair of binoculars.

"What the? How did she fit that into this small bag?" Joey chucked them onto the table and went to pull some more stuff out of the bag. The blonde pulled out a pair of hand cuffs and velvet black rope. He arched his eye-brow as he turned to the tomato-faced Yugi.

"I never knew you were into bondage mate." Joey laughed in victory as he handcuffed Yugi.

"Hey why did you do that for? I… I've never seen these in my life" He struggled with the metal around his wrists but gave up eventually. Yami ignored what was going on with Joey and Yugi as he dove into his friend's girlfriend's bag.

"Jackpot! I knew she had one of these." Yami grinned with happiness as he pulled out and revealed to the other guys, Anzu's diary. He opened to the last entry and read out aloud.

"Dear Diary oh my god I love fore-playing with Yugi its so much fun! Though I wish Yugi was more into group-related fore-play…I had the best dream last night I was fore-playing with Yugi and Yami and they were teasing my body like crazy. And how Yami started making out with Yugi (drool mark) what a turn on! If all goes to plan tomorrow night, I'll be pouring honey over Yugi's chest and teasing him like crazy. Yes I will thank Yugi one day to opening my eyes to bondage. Oh have to go Yugi's awake… I'll let ya know diary how the plan goes." Both Joey and Yami stared with their mouths open at the handcuffed boy. He started to struggle again with the cuffs in an attempt to avoid questions but it didn't work.

"What have you been doing Yugi? … On second thought don't tell me…I don't think I could take it." Joey shook his head to get rid of the images. Yami pulled out the last thing out of Anzu's bag…the jar of honey. With that he turned back to Yugi and just had the biggest idiot look on his face.

"Holy Ra…Anzu likes guy-on-guy action?" Yami spatted out.

"I'm just as shocked as you are." Yugi looked at his alter ego with confusion as Yami smirked at him and leaned over to Joey to whisper something into his ear. Joey screwed up his face, then nodded, then smirked gleefully. With one move he grabbed the handcuffed Yugi and pinned him to the couch.

"Hey…uh… Joey let go!" He began to squirm but stopped as he saw Yami approaching with the jar of honey.

"Yami… what are you doing?"

"I'm fulfilling Anzu's dream." He ripped Yugi's shirt open and poured the honey onto his chest.

"Yami…argh…please stop… ah ohhh…" Yami started to lick the honey when suddenly Anzu busted through the front door.

"Sorry guys I forgot my bag and WHAT THE HELL?" Anzu's mouth dropped at the sight of Yami licking Yugi's chest while Joey was holding him down. Joey let go of Yugi's arms and ran over to Anzu.

"Hey Anzu, ahh I was not apart of that but I gotta know where did you get these tampons, they're weird lollies." Anzu yanked the string that was dangling out of Joey's mouth and then slapped him.

"YOU GUYS WENT THROUGH MY BAG?"

"Ahh… technically yes…"Joey got hit again.

"You're such an idiot, tampons go where the sun don't shine!" Joey just looked puzzled-like at the girl.

"I suggest you leave Joey right now!" He ran out the door still sucking on the weird lolly. Anzu turned back to the spiky haired guys that were still in that hot position.

"Did you to read my diary? Cause by the look of things I think you did." Yami blushed like crazy as he got up.

"Well… ah… it was very inspiring work…" Anzu ignored Yami and walked straight over to Yugi. She crushed her lips against her boyfriend's ones and all Yami could do was watch. Anzu waved a hand at the watching teen to come closer and resume licking the honey. He smiled at the two and resumed his position. Anzu and Yami were giving Yugi's body the biggest tease of pleasure in his life. Yugi was moaning at the feeling of Anzu's lips against his and arching his back because of Yami's magical tongue. The brunette gal broke away for air after sometime.

"Your turn Yami." Anzu pushed Yami up to Yugi's face and then took the position where Yami once was; licking the honey off Yugi's hot chest. Yami smirked as he now crushed his lips against his hikari's and Anzu moaned at the site. Within the small gaps that Yugi got to breathe he said.

"Ahh…guys…can…we…finish…this…in…my…room…just…incase…grandpa…comes…?" Yami broke off and so did Anzu. Yugi jumped up and dashed off to his room.

"Yes…free at last."

"Not for long Yugi!" Both Anzu and Yami teased as they chased after him into his room, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Thanx for reading it and i would love to hear what ya think of it please review but NO FLAMES -


End file.
